Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plug socket whose plug slots are covered in normal times in order to prevent from dust and water and to prevent children from playing with the plug slots and from getting an electric shock.
Generally speaking, children are very curious about everything so as to do many surprising things. For example, they would play with plugs and plug sockets and easily get an electric shock.